gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Definitive Editions: High School Never Ends
Introduction Season 1 is over and I can't wait to officially get started on Season 2! First of all there are gonna be a few changes for Season 2. The most noticeable is of course, the new covers. They were based off a design by my close friend Trae209, with final edits and effects by me. The second change is there is gonna be a new layout for the Season 2 episodes. The number of songs for episodes is going from ranging 6-7 per episode to 6-8. Season 2 episodes may be slightly longer as a result. Songs *'We R Who We R 'by Ke$ha. ''Sung by New Directions. *'Somebody Out There ''by The Calling. ''Sung by Lana Addison. *Stick To the Status Quo ''from High School Musical. ''Sung by James, Nicole. John, India and Miles. *New Classic ''by Drew Seeley ft. Selena Gomez. ''Sung by Jaxon Pierce and James Holland. *Breakaway ''by Kelly Clarkson. ''Sung by Hallie Grace. *Misery Business ''by Paramore. ''Sung by Bella James and India Wilson. *High School Never Ends ''by Bowling for Soup. ''Sung by New Directions. Glee:The Next Generation Season 2, Episode #1: "High School Never Ends" '''So here’s what happened last season on Glee: The Next Generation: New Directions soared through to Nationals, but lost so they really plan to give it their all this year. Honey found out Shelby is her real mom, making her and Rachel half-sisters. Evan dumped Breezy for being a diva, but he has for Lucas. Little does he know Lucas has eyes for him too. Bella and Hallie are going strong, as is James and Jaxon. India left for London, craving to belong again and missing her home. Nicole and India have formed what seems like an unlikely friendship. Hallie’s now one of the most popular girls in school despite being a lesbian teen mother. John has struggled with self-harm in the past, leading to a bitter fight with his friend Miles. And that’s what you missed on Glee! ____________________________________________________________ A handheld camcorder turned its attention to the busy halls of McKinley, coming to focus on what seemed to be a very perplexed and confused trio of Jaxon, James, and Declan. “Parker Pennington here, reporting live in the halls of McKinley,” a nasally voice said from behind the camera. “We have Glee Club members Jaxon Pierce, James Holland, and Declan Pierce here.” Jaxon rolled his eyes. “Do we really have to be on the school news report?” “We’re live guys,” Parker said. “So how did you guys spend your summer break?” “We went to Panama,” Declan said, raising an eyebrow. “And is there any truth to the rumor that you quit Glee Club, Declan?” “Yes. I had to drop some extra-circulars in order to buckle down for my senior year.” “And James, how do you feel about being doomed to repeat your sophomore year?” Parker asked, shoving a microphone in James’ face. “How would you feel if I knocked those buck teeth down your throat?” James asked. “Okay, turn the camera off,” Parker said. “Damn it, Todd. I said cut it off.” Louis and a couple of his friends walked by, slushies in hand. They laughed out loud as they tossed the slushies in Jaxon, James, and Declan’s faces. The three of them stood there, blue slush dripping off their shocked faces. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about Azimio this year,” Jaxon said. “He finally graduated.” “Only because the school system had no other choice,” James pointed out. “Yeah, but we still have to worry about Louis,” Declan said. “Welcome back, losers,” Louis said. ____________________________________________________________ Lana Addison walked across the gym, dressed in her grey P.E. shirt, red shorts, and a pair of Converse. Her socks, a tad loose, began to slide down to her shoes, but that’s how she liked it. My name is Lana and I’m fairly new to McKinley. I transferred late last year and now, I’m finally comfortable with this school. I’m a lesbian, a self-confessed lady lover. I try to act tough as nails, but the truth is, I’m really insecure. Still, I have a reputation. That tough tomboy. That spoiled rich girl. I’ve heard it all. They don’t know the first thing about me. Lana picked up a dodge ball and as the whistle blew, she jumped backward and began to scan for her first target. There. Bella James. She’s in my chemistry class and she’s dating Hallie Grace. Hallie deserves so much better. Bella’s still confused over what team she’s playing for. Hallie has the looks of an angel; I can’t keep my eyes off of her. Lana smiled manically as she pulled back her arm, taking aim at Bella. She bit her lip gently as she threw the ball, nailing Bella square in the knee. Bella fell down, her dodgeball rolling onto Lana’s side. “Sorry, Isabella,” Lana said as she pushed her bangs out her eyes. ____________________________________________________________ Miles watched as Lana grabbed her gym bag and headed toward the exit. “Lana, right?” Miles called as he ran to catch up with her. “Yeah, what’s it to you?” Lana asked, smiling. “Taking out Bella during the game, that was personal,” Miles said. “What makes you think that? All’s fair in love and dodgeball.” Miles smiled. “You can tell me.” “I don’t even know you,” Lana said with a slight laugh. “Miles Larson. Ex-boyfriend to Bella, the girl you viciously took out the kneecap of.” Lana nodded. “Oh, so you want me to ease up on your ex-girl, is that it?” “Bella is a total thing of the past. I was seeing someone else, actually, but she moved back home to London. As you might know, Bella is seeing Hallie Grace.” “The name might sound a little familiar,” Lana replied. “I don’t think they belong together. Bella is so confused and Hallie doesn’t need that. Besides, I think they work best as friends.” “What are you getting at, Larson?” Lana asked, raising an eyebrow. “We need to make them fall in love with other people. Break them up.” Lana bit her lip as she thought for a moment. “You know, I kind of like your way of thinking, Miles. You might not be so bad after all.” Lana put her arm around Miles as they walked down the hall together. ____________________________________________________________ Will looked around the choir room. It seemed a little more empty without India and Declan in it. “Alright, guys, we’ve lost two members, but I don’t want that to discourage you,” Will said. “We’re losers,” James said. “No, you’re not!” Will replied. “Mr. Schue,” Jaxon said. “We got slushied this morning. The insides of my ears are still blue. Face it, Glee Club lost at Nationals. Now, we’re stuck on the bottom of the social food chain.” “And since when have any of you cared?” Will asked. “This has always been about the music for you guys, the camaraderie. And now that we lost two members and you get slushied, you’re gonna throw all of that out the window?” “We lost India,” Rose said. “And even though I spend most of the day wanting to push her down a flight of stairs, she’s one our best singers and performers.” “I’ll be damned if I let you guys just give up on yourselves,” Will said. “So, we’re gonna replace India and Declan. You guys are gonna get out there today and help us recruit two new members. And you’re gonna do it with a song that reminds you guys of the lesson I’ve taught you.” ____________________________________________________________ Will sighed as he took his lunch out of his paper bag. Emma looked at Will. “What’s wrong?” Emma asked. “The kids are so down on themselves,” Will explained. “Apparently some of them got slushied.” “Yes, I saw that,” Emma said. “It happened during the McKinley news segment.” Will rolled his eyes. “I thought we moved past all the slushies.” “Apparently not,” Beiste said as she sat down. “I thought I was watching Avatar, then I just realized that three kids just got hit in the face with frozen blueberry.” Will buried his face in his hands. “No wonder the kids are feeling like this. And they lost Declan and India on top of it.” “They seem to be taking it pretty well,” Emma said, pointing at the door. Will looked up as New Directions walked in, dressed up like Ke$ha: vintage t-shirts, torn jeans, messy hair, outrageous make-up, and distressed cowboy boots. Will’s mouth fell open. “Oh dear God,” Will said. “I’m having ‘Tik tok’ flashbacks.” Bella placed a boombox on a lunch room table and pressed the play button. “We R Who We R” began to play. Jaxon and James helped Bella up onto one of the tables. “This ought to be good,” Sue said. “Hot and dangerous,” Bella sang. “If you’re one of us, then roll with us. ‘Cause we make the hipsters fall in love and we've got our hot-pants on and up.” “And yes of course we does,” Jaxon sang. “We running this town just like a club and no, you don’t wanna mess with us. Got Jesus on my necklace-ce-ce.” “I’ve got that glitter on my eyes,” Rose sang. “Stockings ripped all up the side.” “Looking sick and sexyfied,” James sang. “So let’s go-o-o.” “Let’s go!” They all shouted. “Tonight we’re going hard-hard-h-h-h-hard,” New Directions sang. “Just like the world is our-our-o-o-o-ours. We’re tearin’ it apart part-part-p-p-p-part. You know we’re superstars, we are who we are! We’re dancing like we’re dumb-dumb-d-d-d-dumb. Our bodies go numb-numb-n-n-n-numb. We’ll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young. You know we’re superstars, we are who we are.” New Directions danced through the aisles as they sang. Bella jumped off the table to join the rest. “DJ turn it up,” Miles sang. “It’s about damn time to live it up. I’m so sick of being so serious. It’s making my brain delirious!” Miles nodded at Lana as he danced right past her. “I’m just talking truth,” Breezy sang. “I’m telling you ’bout the stuff we do. We’re selling our clothes, sleeping in cars. Dressing it down, hitting on dudes.” “Hard!” Nicole exclaimed. “I’ve got that glitter on my eyes,” Hallie sang. “Stockings ripped all up the side.” “Looking sick and sexyfied,”''Lucas sang. ''“So let’s go-o-o.” “Let’s go!” They all shouted. “Tonight we’re going hard-hard-h-h-h-hard,” New Directions sang. “Just like the world is our-our-o-o-o-ours. We’re tearin’ it apart part-part-p-p-p-part. You know we’re superstars, we are who we are! We’re dancing like we’re dumb-dumb-d-d-d-dumb. Our bodies go numb-numb-n-n-n-numb. We’ll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young. You know we’re superstars, we are who we are.” “DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up up,” Evan sang. “DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up up,” Honey sang. “DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up up,” Evan and Honey sang.'' “DJ turn it up, up, up, up, up, up up.”'' “Tonight we’re going hard-hard-h-h-h-hard,” New Directions sang. “Just like the world is our-our-o-o-o-ours. We’re tearin’ it apart part-part-p-p-p-part. You know we’re superstars, we are who we are! We’re dancing like we’re dumb-dumb-d-d-d-dumb. Our bodies go numb-numb-n-n-n-numb. We’ll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young. You know we’re superstars, we are who we are.” New Directions struck a pose as the finished, waiting for applause. When none came, they looked at Will. “Great job,” Will said, a little unenthused. “But why did it have to be Kesha?” New Directions looked at one another, disappointed. When no one applauded, they left the cafeteria, their heads hung down. “Well, William,” Sue said. “I think you succeeded in killing thirteen dreams at once. Something I could never do. Congrats.” ____________________________________________________________ The next day in Glee Club, no one said a word for ten minutes. Even Will didn’t know what to say. “Excuse me,” Lana said, as she walked into the choir room. “This is Glee Club, right?” Will perked up. “Of course. Did you wish to join? We’re having auditions.” Lana watched Hallie as she walked in. “You’re that girl who took me out in dodgeball,” Bella said. “It was nothing personal,” Lana said. “Wait a minute, didn’t I meet you last year?” Bella asked. “You know, now that I think about it, I think we did,” Lana answered. Of course a lot of things had changed since then. The main issue being, my main enemy India had moved back home to London. With her out of the way, there was only one person standing between me and my goal: Bella. Miles jumped up and walked over to Lana’s side. “Everyone, this is my friend, Lana Addison. She’s going to audition for Glee Club.” Lana gave a half-hearted waved. “Hello.” “Friend?” Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. “Boy, do you move quickly, Miles.” “It’s not like that,” Miles replied. “Oh, come on, Miles. You’re the most notorious skirt chaser at McKinley. There’s a sign on the door to the girls’ bathroom that has your face and a giant ‘no’ sign across it.” “Is there really? Miles asked. Everyone nodded, including Will. Miles looked shocked. “Coach Sue put it there,” Rose said. “Can we please get back to the matter at hand here?” Will asked. “Lana’s audition?” “I’d like to sing a song that’s very important to me,” Lana said. “‘Somebody Out There’ by The Calling.” “Such an emotional song,” Will said. “Go ahead, Lana. Show us what you got.” “Well the scene begins, a little girl is crying,” Lana said, locking her eyes on Hallie''. “And the light in the hallway is dim. And the sits right back, thinks of the reason why nothing will fall into place. She gets more and more curious with every day. More furious in every way and she screams out loud, ‘why's it happening to me?’ And the answer is ‘it's meant to be.’Well she's on her knees and begging please. She wonders if there's somebody out there to make things wrong, to make things right. It might be that there's somebody out there.”'' Lana walked over and grabbed a stool. She pulled it to the middle of the room and sat down on it. “She moves amongst the crowd, the people they walk by. She questions why they'll have to die if it's part of our lives. So beautiful and precious, she knows that she shouldn't be afraid of all this. Well she's on her knees and begging please. She wonders if there's somebody out there to make things wrong, to make things right. It might be that there's somebody out there. Somebody out there. There's times that she hates you, there's times that she thanks you and hope that you might understand. It gets hard down here, so many things to fear but it's all just a sign that you're near. Well she's on her knees and begging please. She wonders if there's somebody out there to make things wrong, to make things right. It might be that there's somebody out there. Somebody, somebody out there.” “Excellent job,” Will said. “Time to consult the other members. Would you give me just a minute, Lana?” Will walked over to where the members were all sitting and took a seat. “So,” Will said. “What do you think? Should we let her in.” “Absolutely,” Kevin said. “I don’t know, Mr. Schue,” Bella said. “Yesterday, she attacked me during gym class.” “It was a game of dodgeball,” Miles insisted. “I’m sorry but something is up with her,” Bella said. “I don’t trust her as far as I could throw her.” “How about we put her on a callback list?” Will asked. “At the end of the week, we can decide which members to accept.” “Fair enough,” Bella said. “How is that fair?” Miles asked. “Alright,” Will said. “You made the callbacks. We’ll let you know at the end of the week.” ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon exhaled as he sat at the lunch table. He looked over at Hallie, basking in the glow of being the most popular girl in school. Nicole sat with her Brainiacs Club buddies. Divided into stereotypical cliques, Jaxon thought. “Someone ought to break the tradition,” Jaxon said. “Pull away from the status quo.” James thought for a moment. He stood up, standing on his seat. “You can bet there's nothin' but net when I am in a zone and on a roll,” James sang. “But I've got a confession, my own secret obsession and its making me lose control.” “Everybody gather 'round,” the jocks sang. “I have something to admit,” James said. “I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy.” “Not another sound,” everyone sang. “Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee,” James added. “No, no, no, noooooooo,” everyone sang. “Stick to the stuff you know. If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo.” “Look at me and what do you see,” Nicole sang. “Intelligence beyond compare. But inside I am stirring, something strange is occurring. It's a secret I need to share.” “Open up, dig way down deep,”''the Brainiacs sang. “Hip hop is my passion!” Nicole sang. “I love to pop and lock and jam and break!” “Is that even legal?” a boy asked. ''“Not another peep,” the Brainiacs sang. “It's just dancing,” Nicole replied. “Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.” “No, no, no, noooooooo,” everyone sang. “Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo.” “Listen well, I'm ready to tell,” John sang. “About a need that I cannot deny. Dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation, but I'm ready to let it fly.” “Speak your mind and you'll be heard,” the skaters sang. “Alright then, I’m coming clean!” John said. “I play the cello!” “Awesome! What is it?” One of the skaters asked. “It's like a giant violin,” John replied. “Not another word!” The skaters sang. “Do you have to wear a costume?” The skater asked. “Coat and tie,” John said with a smile. “No, no, no, noooooooo,” everyone sang. “Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo. “No, no, no, noooooooo, stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo.” India stood just inside the doorway of the cafeteria. She had been observing everyone as they sang. Miles appeared by her side, looking confused as to why she was there. “This is not what I want,” India sang. “This is not what I planned. And I just gotta say I do not understand. Something is really, really--” “Something's not right,”''Miles sang. ''“Really wrong,” India continued. “And we gotta get things back where they belong,” they both sang. “We can do it!” “Not another peep,” everyone else sang''. “No, not another word, no. Not another sound, no.”'' “Everybody quiet!” India yelled. “Why is everyone staring at you?” Lana asked her best friend, Adam, who walked beside her as they cared their lunch trays. “No, you,” Adam said. “Because of the callback?” Lana asked. “I can’t have people staring at me. I just can’t.” “No, no, no, noooooooo,” everyone sang. “Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo. No, no, no, stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status, stick to the status, stick to the status quo.” Jaxon, James, and the rest of Glee Club looked at India, shocked. “You guys look like you just saw a very fashionable ghost,” India said. “The HBIC is back to rule over her loyal followers. Face it, you missed me.” “Oh my lord,” James said. “So, what happened? I thought you returned home for good,” Bella said, icily. “I realized that my so-called friends weren’t true friends after all. After I kicked Cheska, Binky, and Claire to the curb, it wasn’t any fun anymore. Besides, you guys need me here. The Queen Bee is back. Buzz buzz.” ____________________________________________________________ Miles sat alone in the courtyard, holding his football, seemingly lost in thought. Lana, who was passing through, saw him. She stopped and with a sigh, walked over to him. “What’s up?” Lana asked, taking a seat beside him. “India. We were dating before she left. Now, she returns all of a sudden and she hasn’t even bothered to make it clear what we are.” “And what do you think you are?” Lana asked. “The hell if I know. All I know is I used to be so insecure. Then Bella helped me with that. India, she used to be so shallow, and even she didn’t care about my scar. Without either of them with me to remind me that it isn’t so bad, I feel like it is.” “But you shouldn’t let anyone else define how you think of yourself. Listen to me, always the teacher, never the student. I should really take my own advice. My mom, she’s a total bitch. Control freak, perfectionist. No matter what I do, I can never live up to her expectations. It’s screwed me up a lot. I’m actually very insecure. I hide behind everyone else’s assumptions of me.” Miles smiled. “I’m a womanizer, I know that much. But I’m so much more. That’s not all of who I am. And I’m not some dumb jock either.” “And I’m not the tough tomboy who got expelled from her old school. I hear that rumor a lot. Must be the leather jacket,” Lana said, opening her leather jacket. “I don’t have a lot of friends who get me,” Miles said. “Jaxon, he’s my best friend and he does. We’ve never been ones to judge each other. I don’t hold his sexuality against him. Sure, we fight sometimes. Like over the Bella and India issue--” “You still love her, don’t you?” Lana asked. “Which one?” Miles asked. “Bella,” Lana replied. Miles didn’t say anything. He held his head down for a minute. “That’s a yes, isn’t it?” Lana asked. “I still care about her, yes. But I know I’m not right for her. But neither is Hallie. Both of us have too much baggage. We’ll just hold Bella back. She deserves to soar.” “Then you know what we gotta do,” Lana said. Miles nodded. ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon walked into the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a black tank top, and a fedora. James was waiting for him on stage, dressed in a red muscle shirt and sweat pants. “Thanks for coming to help me rehearse,” Jaxon said as he took the stage. “I really wanna nail this number. Plus, it gives me an excuse to see you.” “I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” James said. “You remember the steps?” Jaxon asked. “Yeah, I think. I’m not as good as you. You have your cousin’s talent.” “You hold your own,” Jaxon said with a grin. James smiled. “Thanks.” “Oh-oh, oh. Ever try to reach for something?” Jaxon sang, taking James’ hand and pulling him to dance. “But it's someone else's dream? Every step that you take forward, it takes you right back where you been. And then when you least expect it and you've tried about everything, somebody hears your opinions. Somebody cares what you see. You woke me up.” “No longer tired,” James and Jaxon sang. “With you I feel inspired.” “You help me find my fire,” Jaxon sang. “You're the new classic, you're the new PYT. Stands for paid, young and taking on the world from the driver's seat. You look so classic, fantastic when you're on that floor. Bring the beat back once more, let me see you do that. Oh trying to do it right Ain’t no rehearsal, it's your life. If you're doing this crazy dance ‘cause your making these crazy plans.” “It's just this is not a test,” James sang''. “You put in work to be the best. It's a classic take on a brand new game.”'' “Before the needle drops, they're gonna know your name,” James and Jaxon sang. When it gets old,” Jaxon sang. “Don't lose the light,” Jaxon and James sang. “You're cold,” Jaxon sang. “I'll warm you up,” they both sang. “You up, enough, enough, enough, enough,” Jaxon sang. “You're the new classic,” Jaxon sang. “You're the new PYT,” James sang. “Stands for paid, young and--” “Trying everything just to touch your dreams.” “You look so classic, fantastic,” they both sang. “Oh when you're on that floor,” James sang. “Bring the beat back once more,” Jaxon sang. “Bring it back once more.” “Let me see you do that,”''James sang. “It's become so hard for me to be surprised.”'' “You're bringing back the real me. No judgment in your eyes.” “Cause when I dance with you, it's how I speak the truth,” they both sang. “Just classic when we met.” “''Now you make me new,” Jaxon sang. ''“You're the new classic, you're the new PYT. Cuz you’re paid, young and taking on the world from the driver's seat. You look so classic, fantastic, when you on that floor. Bring the beat back once more. Bring the beat back once more. You're the new classic.” “You're the new PYT,” they both sang. “Cuz you’re paid, young and taking on the world from the driver's seat. You look so classic, fantastic.” “You look so classic,” Jaxon sang. “When you're on that floor. Bring the beat back once more. Bring it back, bring it back, oh! Let me see you do that. You're the new yeah, new PYT. You took the chance--” “To believe in me,” they both sang. “You're the new classic, fantastic when you're on that floor. Bring it back once more. Let me see you do that.” Jaxon and James stopped dancing, standing there, breathing heavy from the intense dancing. They looked into each other’s eyes as the lights went down. Jaxon took off his fedora and put it on James’ head. ____________________________________________________________ I have everything I could ever want. Two beautiful kids, an amazing girlfriend, popularity…but still, something feels like it’s missing. I feel like I’m stuck in a rut. I’ve never lived up to my potential. Being taken advantage of, having kids, the whole hand I had been dealt…it was a struggle I dealt with every day. I felt grounded, held back. Eva, Ethan, and Bella were the best things in my life. Even if Eva and Ethan were the product of a night I’d like to forget, they were my everything. When a guy does that to you, takes away your power, it forever changes you. I knew, deep down inside, I’d always feel like a piece of me was missing. It was the piece he stole. Hallie Grace stood in the empty choir room, looking straight ahead, unblinking. She exhaled slowly as she turned to Brad. “Could you please play ‘Breakaway’ for me?” She asked sweetly. Brad nodded. “La de da de da, la de da de da, la de da de da da da,” Hallie sang. “La de da de da, la de da de da, la de da de da da da. Grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy. I would pray. I would pray. Trying hard to reach out but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here, so I prayed I could break away.” Hallie walked forward and took a seat on the stool. “I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway. La de da de da, la de da de da, la de da de da da da. Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree. Feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast train, travel on a jet plane, far away and breakaway.” Hallie sang with passion, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sang. “I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway. Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging around revolving doors. Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but gotta keep moving on, moving on. Fly away, breakaway. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, though it's not easy to tell you goodbye. I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun but I won't forget the place I come from. I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway, breakaway, breakaway.” Lana stood in the doorway, her backpack slung over her shoulder, watching Hallie. She stood there for a moment before finally turning around and starting down the hall. Lana looked up and saw Bella walking. She increased her pace, trying to catch up. “Bella,” Lana said. “Wait up for a sec.” Bella stopped and turned around. “What do you want?” “Listen, I know I was a total bitch to you during dodgeball, but India Wilson is back at McKinley. You know what that means, don’t you? We have a common enemy, just like I told you that day we first met.” Bella smiled a half smile. “To be honest, I just wrote you off as crazy person that day.” “I’ll overlook that as I pretty much deserve. Anyway, Bells, what I’m suggesting is that we call a truce until we bring India down a few pegs.” “And then what happens?” Bella asked. “We can go back to being enemies,” Lana said. “You have my word.” Bella nodded. “Okay, then. I’ll talk to Mr. Schue and convince him to let you into Glee Club. Just because we have a truce, it doesn’t mean that I trust you, because I still don’t.” Lana smiled. “Fair enough.” Bella extended her hand to Lana. “Deal?” Lana took Bella’s and shook it. “We got a deal.” “Now tell me, are you dating Miles?” Lana laughed. “Oh man.” ____________________________________________________________ Dillon sighed as he entered Dalton Academy’s common room. Claude Montague and Chuck Salvatore looked up as Dillon entered. “What’s up, Dill?” Chuck asked. “I just got word that there are rumors going around that most likely, we’ll be competing against New Directions at Sectionals again,” Dillon said. “And that’s bad, why?” Claude asked. “Nicole. I don’t like having to go up against her.” “We went up against her last year,” Claude said. “Yes, but I wasn’t dating her then. Now I am and it just really sucks.” “When it comes down to it, you’re gonna have to make a choice,” said Xander, known as X. He was a dark haired and dark eyed loner, sitting in the corner alone. “What kind of choice?” Dillon asked. “Nicole is the enemy,” Chuck said. “She’s the competition.” “New Directions are my friends,” Dillon protested. “There is no such thing as friendly competition in show choir,” X said. “I refuse to believe that,” Dillon said. “New Directions is full of great people.” “I’m sure they are,” Chuck said. “But at the same time, we can’t let our personal relationships get in the way of competing, Dill.” “How’s to say Nicole won’t try to use you when it gets closer to time for Sectionals?” X asked, raising an eyebrow. “Nicole would never do that,” Claude said. “She’s honorable.” “I’m just saying, pick your allegiance,” X said. “Right now, I’m starting to wonder what team you play for.” “If I wanted to be a part of New Directions, I could have transferred,” Dillon said. “I didn’t. I stayed with you guys out of loyalty. Doesn’t that prove anything to you?” X crossed his arms. “You will have to choose eventually, Dillon. Are you ready to do that when the time comes?” Dillon stood there, unable to answer. ____________________________________________________________ Miles walked slowly toward India in the hall, trying to screw up the courage to talk to her. His hands was in his pockets, a pose he took up when he was really nervous. “India, I’m glad you’re back,” Miles said. “But what about us? Where do we stand?” India looked up from her locker. “Miles, I really like you.” “I like you too, India. That’s why this whole thing has me going crazy. I just want to know, are we still an item?” India leaned forward and kissed Miles. “Does that answer your question?” Miles nodded. “It does.” Bella stood back, watching Miles and India as they talked. Miles gave India a hug before he left. Bella clutched her books and started down the hall. “I'm in the business of misery,” Bella sang as she looked at India. “Let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out. When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth.” “I waited eight long months, she finally set him free,” India sang as she watched Miles walk off. “I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire. She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile.” “Whoa, I never meant to brag,” India and Bella sang. “But I got him where I want him now,” India sang. “Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,” they both sang. “To steal it all away from you now,”''India sang. ''“But God, does it feel so good ‘cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would ‘cause God, it just feels so, it just feels so good.” “Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change,” Bella sang''. “Once a whore, you're nothing more. I'm sorry, that'll never change.”'' “And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged,” India sang. “I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up, now look this way.” “Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you,” Bella sang. “Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like. It's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse.” “Whoa, I never meant to brag,” India and Bella sang. “But I got him where I want him now,” India sang. “Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,” they both sang. “To steal it all away from you now,”''India sang. ''“But God, does it feel so good ‘cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would ‘cause God, it just feels so, it just feels so good.” “I watched his wildest dreams come true and not one of them involving you,” India sang. “Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving.” “Whoa, I never meant to brag,” India and Bella sang. “But I got him where I want him now,” India sang. “Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,” they both sang. “To steal it all away from you now,”''India sang. ''“But God, does it feel so good ‘cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would ‘cause God, it just feels so, it just feels so good.” India and Bella looked at each other for a fleeting moment before heading to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. ____________________________________________________________ Will walked in, looking at each of his Glee Club members. “Alright, have we decided on whether to let Lana Addison join New Directions?” Will asked. “Yes, we have,” Bella said. “By majority vote, the answer is yes. She’s supposed to be on her way down here now.” “I wanted to tell you guys something,” Will said. “You’ve had a hell of a week and I know it seems tough, but that’s high school. It sucks. You’re gonna have slushies thrown in your face or get called names. Don’t let that get you down. High school messes you and always sticks with you. In that respect, high school never ends.” “Yeah, well we’re pretty much the lowest people on the social scale,” Evan said. Lucas nodded as he took a seat next to Evan. “I can testify to how crappy the high school experience can be,” Lucas said. “I think we all can,” Honey said. “We all went through hell last year.” “But we were never alone,” Evan said. “That’s the point I’m trying to make,” Will said. “Yes, you’ve all been dealt crappy hands. But, it’s how you deal with it that makes or breaks you. So, we’re not gonna lie. High school sucks. That’s why I have picked out this''your first group number of the new school year.” Will began to pass out sheets of printed paper. Jaxon looked down at the paper and read the title aloud. “High School Never Ends. This is by Bowling For Soup. I love this song.” “So, you guys ready to rehearse this?” Will asked. ''“Hey! Uh oh, uh uh o-oh, uh uh o-oh, oh oh o-oh, oh oh o-oh”''New Directions sang. ''“Hey! Uh oh, uh uh o-oh, uh uh o-oh, oh oh o-oh, oh oh o-oh.” “Four years you think for sure,” Lucas sang. “That’s all you’ve got to endure. All the total jerks, all the stuck up chicks, so superficial, so immature. “Then when you graduate,” Nicole sang. “You take a look around and you say--” “Hey wait!” New Directions shouted. “This is the same as where I just came from,” James sang. “I thought it was over. Aw, that’s just great.” “The whole damn world is just as obsessed,”''New Directions sang. ''“With who’s the best dressed and who’s having sex. Who’s got the money, who gets the honeys, who’s kinda cute and who’s just a mess. And you still don’t have the right look and you don’t have the right friends. Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends. High school never ends.” “Check out the popular kids,” Jaxon sang. “You’ll never guess what Jessica did. How did Mary Kate lose all that weight? And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom’s straight.” “And the only thing that matters is climbing up that social ladder,” India sang''. “Still care about your hair and the car you drive. Doesn’t matter if you’re sixteen or thirty-five.”'' “Reese Witherspoon, she’s the prom queen,” Hallie sang. “Bill Gates, captain of the chess team,” Nicole sang. “Jack Black, the clown,”''Kevin sang. ''“Brad Pitt, the quarterback,” Miles sang. “I’ve seen it all before,” Rose sang. “I want my money back!” “The whole damn world is just as obsessed,” New Directions sang. “With who’s the best dressed and who’s having sex. Who’s in the clubs and who’s on the drugs. Who’s throwing up before they digest And you still don’t have the right look and you don’t have the right friends. And you’re still listen to the same songs you did back then. High school never ends. High school never ends. The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who’s the best dressed and who‘s having sex. Who’s got the money, who gets the honeys, who’s kinda cute and who‘s just a mess. And I still don’t have the right look and I still have the same three friends. And I’m pretty much the same as I was back then. High school never ends. High school never ends. High school never ends. Here we go again.” Will stood up and applauded as the song ended. “See guys, being a loser can be fun if you let it. Popularity can be very overrated.” “I wonder what’s keeping Lana,” Bella said, looking at her watch. “Evan?” Lucas said, pulling Evan off to the side. “I have something to confess.” Evan looked confused for a moment, unable to guess or assume what Lucas might say next. ____________________________________________________________ Lana sat in a chair, looking directly at Sue, who was studying her intensely for some reason. “If this has nothing to do with the Cheerios, why did you ask to see me?” Lana asked. “I have a very important proposition for you,” Sue said. “I suggest you hear me out and thoroughly consider if you know what’s best for you.” “What is it?” Lana asked. THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season Two Episode